mydogsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Cats
I'm Jowee Fan and with permission from my BFF Rubyrou, I can write about my cats, as I have no dogs. I have 4 cats: Suzy, Boboe, Honey and Rosie. Suzy We got Suzy in about 2009 I think. She turned 3 on the 28th May 2011. She was first named snowy as a kitten, due to her distinctive white mark on her chin, which stands out against her black-brown fur. When we got her home, we called her Suzy, after an older girl whom I liked at my primary school called Susie. She first fell asleep on the basket which we kept folded up newspapers on. We put an old jumper on top and that became her bed. Over the years she has had lots of other beds. She slept on the rocking chair before we through it out due to lack of space, and then she moved to the inside of a rolled up carpet left on top of a radiator for a few months before we needed it to use for an extra carpet near the fire in case of ash and ember. Then she discovered the airing cupboard in my bedroom. She still sleeps there in the winter time to keep her self warm. She also slept in her own proper basket, with a matching cat blanket, which she eventually gave birth in. We then moved her to a bigger basket to cope with the growing kittens, but after she stopped "mothering" them she moved back into her old basket. On the 1st of May 2011, Suzy gave birth to 5 kittens. They quickly came down with cat flu, and I had the odd experience of having a small kitten sneeze on my knee, thus giving me a cold. The father was a ginger tom, though we don't know who he belongs to and I've only seen him once. She had 2 boys and 3 girls. We gave away a boy and a girl and kept the other boy and 2 girls. In 2010, Suzy had a traumatising experience after colliding with my dad. Suzy was sitting on the window ledge above the stairs watching out of the window. As she tried to jump down, my dad came up the stairs, colliding with her. Suzy fall along the banisters, dislocating her arm at the end. She ran away for a day, but came back. We took her to the vets (We phoned the vets and the secretary yelled "Oh my gosh!" when mum told her that she thought that her cat had broken it's arm) and they plastered it up. We kept her inside for 3 weeks, and escaped twice, but don't tell the vet that! She was fine though, and in time she returned to the stairs, and eventually the window! Boboe Boboe is our only boy cat, and was one of Suzy's kittens. He is very loveable, and likes lots of fun and cuddles! When Suzy first gave birth, we juged that the ginger cats were boys, and the black cats were girls. Boboe, being black (Inverited from his mother) with white socks and tummy (Inherited from his father) we juged as being female. I gave him the name of Prima Donna, sounding girly and cute, as he was the runt of the litter. After finding he was a boy, we christened him as Socks. But my friend and mum agreed that it was just too plain. In a car trip me and my mum thought about naming him Jack, after our old cat who ran away when I was 5. I thought that it would be unfair to Jack to replace him with another cat, so we called him Captian Jack, after the Doctor Who character. And every Doctor Who fan knows that Captian Jack is the Face of Boe. Thus, shortening his name to Boe, and my mum called him Boboe which got stuck! Honey Honey is our only Ginger cat, and is one of Suzy's kittens. She is playful, myschievious and likes sleeping on beds. When Suzy first gave birth, we first called her Honey, even though we thought of her as a boy. Even when we found out she was a girl, we still called her Honey. We told her out from the other ginger kittens as being the noly pure ginger (no white patches). Rosie Rose is a spit of Suzy. She looks exactly like her, but she doesn't have the distinctive beige patch on her chin. She is very quiet, and quite shy, but once you get to know her you couldn't ever dislike her. When she was born, we first called her Panther, because she looked like a Panther. Then we called her Martha because she was so quiet and cute. But then we called her Rosie, because it suited her. We got the idea from another kitten which we gave away, who was called Poppy.